


Cruel World

by doujinbag



Category: Free!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Anger, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Fights, Sad, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinbag/pseuds/doujinbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is tired of being pushed around by his boyfriend Sousuke, the leader of a mafia gang that has a thing for turning his house into a drug user's paradise. Sousuke doesn't like the fact that Makoto is finally standing up for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel World

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT. Huge trigger warning for abuse and drug usage. I am not romanticizing abusive relationships in any way; I am portraying how bad they are. Please, DO NOT read this if abuse or drug mentions are triggering to you.  
> I'm not sure, exactly, why I wrote this, but I don't think it's exactly the perfect thing to read if you want a happy ending in which Sousuke and Makoto live happily ever after.  
> You have been warned.

It wasn't supposed to end up like it did. It was _never_ supposed to end up like it did. But things happened.

Ever since Sousuke got together with that other gang, I'd taken the role of pathetic mafia wife, forced to cater to every need Sousuke and his intimidating friends had. No- _friends_ is an overstatement. They were nothing more than power-hungry men with a sickening taste for illegal drugs.

It started out with just marijuana, which I didn't mind too much. It was mainly annoying more than anything. Then came the other men with their heroin. I knew Sousuke was too far gone by this point, but I couldn't do anything about it. One word out of line meant another slap, although at this point, I'd even take that over being blatantly ignored. That was the only physical contact I ever earned from him anymore; it was easy to confuse it with a kiss.

I loved Sousuke, what could I say? I didn't care that what he did to me was considered manipulation and even abuse. I simply had nowhere else to go.

It wasn't until one frothy November night that my life changed forever. Sousuke had the gang gathered in the basement, doing God knows what down there. I heard him yell out a loud, "Makoto!" and I ran to him, my expression completely blank.

"Yes?"

I could see about four or five men shooting up heroin by the far wall of the basement, making my stomach squirm uneasily. Sousuke's tone of voice suddenly turned from a nightmarish one to a more sultry one, rich like chocolate and his words coaxing me sweetly.

"Makoto, lovely, could you go find some more syringes? They should be in my dresser drawer in our room."

Of course. What else had I been expecting? _Surely_ not something actually loving again, right? I'd be a fool to believe that way.

I nodded and quickly ran back upstairs, digging through the dresser drawers to find what Sousuke wanted.

They weren't there.

I panicked and searched through them again, but to no avail. I felt my heart pound in my chest so hard I thought I might faint.

_Sousuke isn't going to like this._

I slowly trudged back downstairs, hiding my anxiously shaking hands in my pockets. "Sousuke?"

"Yeah, babe."

"They... they're not there."  
Sousuke shook his head. "What do you mean, they're not there?"

"I mean, I-I looked and I can't find them."

Sousuke grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer. "Well, you better find them, then."

"But I-"

"Excuse me? Are you back talking?"

"No, I just-"

I was interrupted mid-sentence when Sousuke's hand knocked my head to the side with a sharp blow to my cheek. "I said find them."

He let go of my wrist and I rubbed at my cheek.

"Well? I'm waiting!"

"I'm tired of this!"

A few men looked over at us, too high to do anything other than listen to a helpless boy get pushed around.

"Tired of what, Makoto? I've been nothing but loving to you. I buy you gifts, I make you happy, what more do you want? I'm sorry I'm not rich enough to spoil you like your old boyfriend did."

"Don't you _dare_ say one word about Haru."

"Is that what this is about? You leaving me to crawl back to him?!"

"N-no! You know I know better than- than that!"

"Y'know, Makoto, ever since you went and saw him last month, you've been different."

"Oh, _I've_ been different!?" I crossed my arms and gasped out of utter shock. "I can not believe you right now. You're the one letting creeps get high in our own home! And for what, money and power over these parts of the city?!"

"Oh, now you've done it." Sousuke took me by my shoulders and slapped me again, harder than he had the first time.

"Okay, okay, stop." I heard one of the men speak, and his voice wasn't gruff or completely volatile like the others' were. "Sousuke, I can't stand by this anymore."

"Shut up, Rin. You don't know anything about my boy."

I looked at Rin helplessly and held my hands up to my stinging face. _Please get me out of here,_ my eyes screamed. _Please let me leave._

Sousuke shoved Rin back and I gasped. Rin gave me a look that told me to run, and I did exactly that before I had time to hear them start World War III in the basement.

I ran down the sidewalk and just kept running. It had been a while since I'd been outside by myself, and I finally felt _free._ I sighed a breath of relief and almost showed a smile on my face in the dull moonlight.

I didn't know where I was going, but I was finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://spookymileskane.tumblr.com) / [instagram](http://instagr.am/and.a.smile)


End file.
